Menjadi Yang Terbaik
by Vord D. Hayakiyo
Summary: Kodaka pacaran dengan Sena sudah 5 bulan . Kodaka harus menjaga sikap , karena pacarnya pecemburu. Bagaimana Kodaka menangani hal spele ini? FFn Bahasa Indonesia pertama -KoSe-


**Yohohoho~ Hallo Minna-san**

**Sudah lama saya tidak menulis , karena sibuk dan tidak punya bahan pemikiran untuk menulis T^T. Okee padahal gak sibuk tapi sok sibuk!**

**Kalau bacaan ini kurang berkenan mohon dimaafkan Author yang tidak berbakat ini ._.v**

**Padahal masih ada fanfic yang belum kelar, udah buat cerita baru TEHEEE~~ .**

**Oke dari pada curhat langsung aja yuk~~**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Anime : Boku wa Tomodachi**** ga Sakunai**

**Desclaimer :****Yomi Hirasaka**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : KoSe (Kodaka Sena)**

**Warning : ****OOC, EYD tidak baku, Alur begitu cepat,Judul pasaran, tidak jelas dan kata-kata berantakan**

**.**

**.**

**Menjadi Yang Terbaik**

Menjalani hari – hari yang menyenangkan setelah mengenal Kodaka, yang sejak awal hidup Sena hanya belajar ,belajar dan belajar . Namun tak disangka sekarang menjalani hubungan dengan orang yang telah dijodohkan ketika kecil dan hubungan tersebut sudah berlangsung selama 5 bulan . Terlebih lagi sekarang Sena bisa makin dekat dengan Kobato-chan . Yahh Kobato-chan masih menjauh dan malu-malu dengan Sena tapi No Problem ! GANBATTE~~ Kobato-chan Sena akan membuat Kobato-chan menjadi adiknya. *Ancaman dari Author*

Di Ruang Klub Persahabatan

Huh sekarang yang kulakukan hanyalah main game dan menunggu hal bodoh apa lagi yang dipikirkan oleh Baka Yozara. Dan sepertinya mereka telat atau tidak datang ke ruang klub , ruangan ini sepi hanya ada aku dan Maid yang berubah menjadi Butler ini . Hmmp aku heran kenapa ada yang mau mengikuti hal bodoh yang diinginkan oleh Baka Yozara . EHHHH cotto tapi aku pun juga terpengaruh oleh bisikan-bisikan yang menyesatkan . AHH sudah lupakan semua itu !

"AHH AKU KALAH LAGI " teriak ku dengan lantang tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekitar . Dan pada saat itu juga aku bosan , aku kalah dan aku tidak terima aku akan mengalahkanmu dasar game murahan!

Tiba –tiba datanglah Kodaka. Kyaa kau datang bukan hanya menyelamatkan hatiku namun menyelamatkanku dari kesunyian ruangan ini. Tapi kenapa harus bersama Baka Yozara?

"Hmmp dari mana aja kalian ? " tanya Sena sedikit ngambek dan menghalingkan mukannya.

"Maaf Sena aku tadi habis ke Perpustakaan bersama Yozara" ujar Kodaka dengan senyum yang tak ada dosa. Dan melupakan satu hal bahwa Sena adalah pecemburu.

"Hah? Kenapa harus Yozara ? kan ada aku , lagi pula aku ini pacar mu" bentak Sena dan Sena pun sontak berdiri dan sangat kecewa langsung keluar dari ruang yang semula hening menjaditempat peperangan dunia ke III.

" Oi Kodaka kejar si Miku , dasar pacar mu tukang ngambek " ujar Yozara dan langsung duduk dan baca buku melupakan hal sepele yang dibuat oleh Sena.

Sedangkan Kodaka mengejar Sena

"Hah hah hah" kodaka yang terdengar kelelahan . Cepet banget larinya , yang terpenting bagi Kodaka, _Aku harus mencari Sena dan semoga saja dia tidak melapor ke Pak Pegasus kalau sampai Sena mengadu bisa tamat riwayatku_pikir Kodaka yang panik dan selintas lewat dipikiran Kodaka bahwa Sena ada di Gereja.

"Huft mungkin dia ada disana" guman Kodaka sembari lari menuju gereja .

Ketika sampai di gereja

"Hah hah hah hah Senaaa" Teriak Kodaka yang ngosh ngosh-an. Namun hal hasil yang Kodaka terima adalah Sena sama sekali tidak ada di Gereja tersebut.

" Aggrrh Sena sebenarnya kamu ada dimana sih?" ucap Kodaka yang putus asa mencari pacarnya tersebut.

Kodaka berlari dan mencari disekitar sekolah lalu bertemu dengan dua orang siswa

"Anoo.. kalian meli-" tanya kodaka yang terhenti karena siswa disini takut dengan kodaka dan mereka pun kabur sebelum kodaka selesai dengan pertanyannya.

Tempat yang belum di cek adalah atap sekolah dan BINGO ! ternyata Sena ada di sana. Sekarang Kodaka bertemu Sena dan terlihat jelas Kodaka kebingungan harus bagaimana dia meminta maaf _toh_ sebenarnya Kodaka tidak bersalah hanya kesalahpahaman dan kecemburuan Sena. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lagi Kodaka kudu wajib harus minta maaf kepada Sena.

"Sena..." ucap kodaka yang gugup sembari takut karena baru kali ini dia melihat Sena menangis dan penyebabnya adalah dirinya .

Sena tidak hiraukan ucapan dari Kodaka dan Sena berusaha menghapus air matannya yang memalukan karena hal sepele. Namun ntah kenapa air matanya tak mau berhenti malah semakin deras. Mungkin terkesan berlebihan tapi baru kali ini Sena menangis dan di sakiti oleh laki-laki. Padahal semua laki-laki pada menghormatinya.

"Aku minta maaf , aku sebagai pacar gagal malah membuat mu sedih . Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu aku hanya menemani Yozara ke Perpustakaan" ucap Kodaka dengan lembut

"Gak usah minta maaf " isak Sena yang mengelap air matanya di pipi yang halusnya itu

Kodaka berjalan menghampiri Sena dan sedikit membungkuk lalu Chu~ . Satu ciuman hangat sebagai permintaan maaf itu mendarat di bibir Sena. Sontak membuat Sena kaget dan wajah Sena pun memerah padam seperti tomat.

"A-apa maksud yang tadi Ko-kodaka?" ucap Sena gugup dan menatap Kodaka

"Ahh tidak itu .. itu.. a-anggap aja sebagai permohonan maaf ku. Tapi itu pasti membuat mu makin marah ya? Maaf ya.." ucap kodaka meruduk melihat kebawah

"Fufu baik aku maaf kan mu dan kau boleh menjilat kaki ku" ledek Sena dan terlihat senang kembali sepertinya ciuman itu membuat keselapahaman itu hilang seperti tidak pernah terjadi diantar mereka.

"Hmmp, baik saya akan menjilat kaki nona yang manja ini " kata Kodaka sembari ingin mengejar sena

"Tidak Kodaka bercanda" ucap Sena panik

"Haha oke oke aku juga bercanda, maaf ya" ujar Kodaka

"Hahhh , kamu gak usah minta maaf atas ucapan dan tingkah laku ku yang manja ini. Seharusnnya aku yang minta maaf , Sudahlah aku sudah bosan nih bagaimana kita pulang" ajak Sena sambil menggandeng Kodaka

"Oke aku sms Yo-"ucap kodaka terhenti dan Sena pun mengambil hp Kodaka yang sebelumnya Kodaka berniat ingin menghubungi Yozara

"Tidak , kamu tidak boleh sms atau telepon Yozara, sudah kita pulang dan jangan sebut orang itu aku males dengernya" ucap Sena sambil menarik Kodaka

"Tunggu Sena bagaimana kalau mereka marah? Aku gak mau ada masalah lagi ,ya" tanya kodaka yang pasrah atas keegoisan pacarnya ini

"Aku akan menjelaskannya besok , pokoknya kita pula . Dann... karena kamu dari tadi gak mau ngikutin apa ke inginan ku sebagai gantinnya kamu harus antar aku pulang" ucap Sena dengan senyum licik nya itu.

"Hahh? Huuh baiklah" ucap Kodaka pasrah yang lebih memilih mengalah dari pada dia harus menerima hukuman-hukuman dari pacarnnya ini.

"Fufufu" tawa Sena yang terlihat senang

_Arigato... Maaf Kodaka aku hanya ingin lebih lama bersama mu dan aku harap ini akan berlangsung selamanya. _

E N D

Untuk semuannya terima kasih telah membaca Fanfic yang singkat ini .

Kuharap kalian senang dan mau meriview fanfic ini.

Hountoni Arigato Gozaimasu (bungkuk 90 derajat)


End file.
